


Nightmares Come True

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Death Wish, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: Susie had it all. A job she loved, a relationship with the flirtatious music director...everything. Until Allison Pendle arrived.
Relationships: Susie Campbell & Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence story so I don't know how it will turn out I hope you enjoy it!

Everybody in the world has that one special thing that they are attached to.  
That one special thing that felt as if it's a part of them.  
For Susie Campbell, that thing was her role as Alice Angel.  
Only two months into working at Joey Drew Studios, she had been switched from voicing background characters to voicing the first female character and she couldn't be any happier. Susie saw Alice Angel as her destiny and she felt like she was the only one who had the ability to provide the voice for Alice.  
If things couldn't get any better for Susie, the music director Sammy Lawrence had started to show off his flirtatious behavior. He would sneak notes and other gifts into her locker and dressing room, sneak glances, and playfully tease her whenever she made a mistake. While Susie wasn't particularly fond of the teasing, she did enjoy everything else he did for her. She did wish that Sammy would save his energy and just ask her out  
One the day before her third-month anniversary, the music director did just that. Just as Susie was about to leave the studio for the day, Sammy took her aside and asked her out to dinner to celebrate her third month anniversary, despite it being the next day.  
But Sammy couldn't wait; he had to ask her out…to which Susie happily accepted. He had taken her to a nice restaurant where they had one of the best dinners that Susie had ever had in her entire life. Once Sammy had brought her home, was where they had their first kiss.  
Everything was perfect.  
Susie had everything she ever wanted  
Then it all fell apart the very next day.  
. . .  
Susie had just walked into the studio expecting to find Sammy waiting for her, but when the music director wasn't in sight, she felt that something was off. As she walked to the recording booth, Susie noticed that every employee she passed by was reading a paper and hid it when they saw her. Something was really off. Hopefully Sammy could shed some light on what's going on. But when Susie got to the recording booth, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
Sammy was there…with a woman that she had never seen before.  
When the music director noticed that Susie had arrived, he explained that she would no longer be voicing Alice Angel and will be returning to background characters. He then told her that Alice Angel will now be voiced by this mysterious woman.  
Allison Pendle.  
Once Sammy said that, Susie felt her heart shatter. She wasn't told that she was being replaced and now she was face to face with the woman that just stole Alice Angel from her. Susie hated Allison immediately. She didn't listen when Allison explained that she was unaware of the situation and that she believed that there had been an opening for the position.  
Little did Susie know, this was only the beginning.  
. . .  
The days following Allison's arrival felt like complete torture. Everyone was always telling her how perfect she was and that she made Alice Angel look better than Susie ever did. To add fuel to the already enormous fire, Sammy had started to show off his flirtatious behavior towards her. He would do the exact same things he did with Susie: the notes, the gifts, stealing glances, he tried to hold her hand and even slid his hand down her back.  
Although Allison had clearly shown Sammy that while she was flattered, she just wasn't interested in him…in fact it was rumored that Allison was in the starting stages of a relationship with Thomas Connor, which was soon proven to be true. How someone could even get close to Thomas Connor seemed impossible, but somehow Allison managed to do it.  
Although Susie did find it funny when Allison was always asked if she had lost a bet.  
But with how her mind was working, not even Allison's discomfort could cheer her up.  
She lost her role as Alice Angel…  
She was close to losing Sammy…  
Susie didn't know what to do anymore…  
Wishing Allison Pendle dead certainly wasn't going to do anything.  
. . .  
One day, Susie finally had the chance to spend time with Sammy. The first thing she had brought up was his flirtatious behavior towards Allison. The music director simply responded that it meant nothing and that Allison seemed like the one person to have fun flirting with just to annoy, not because he's interested.  
"Sammy, so you are not interested in Allison at all?" Susie nervously asked.  
The music director chuckled. "Like I said, she means nothing to me. All the flirting was just to annoy her. You are the one I want. Besides, there's another rumor that Allison and Thomas are out of the beginning stages and are officially in a relationship, so you have nothing to worry about."  
Susie smiled at that. "Alright, just promise you will never do it again."  
Sammy slowly nodded. "I promise Susie. It will never happen again."  
. . .  
Since that day, Susie felt like everything was coming back together.  
Sammy had returned to her.  
Allison was still getting annoyed by others.  
The music director had been trying to get Alice Angel back to her.  
Susie was getting everything back.  
But little did Susie know, her desire to regain control of Alice Angel would soon take a very dark turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the idea of Susie having great hatred towards Allison.  
> Sammy flirting with Allison was inspired by a review that I had received on another story.  
> I tried to make this just about Sammy and Susie, but I couldn't help but add a little Thomas and Allison. (My otp right there).


End file.
